


It Just Takes One Thing

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Please don't read if you get triggered by these, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Max Thompson was always different, but that knowledge almost took his life.





	It Just Takes One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not, PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This content might be triggering to some, so I am warning those beforehand!

He was tired of it.

He was tired of being the laughing stock, and his parents weren’t even there to comfort him. Before his mother passed, she always told him he would be different, but he never realized just how different he was until he made it to middle school. His father always said he was a disappointment, that he would never find friends, or even a lover, just because his was ‘hideous’.

Max Thompson Jr. was born with birth defects that made his parents feel ashamed of him. They homeschooled him for his first few years and never let him play outside with the other kids. Max Sr. was against having him in the house overall, but he was threatened to live on the streets by his wife, Evelyn, if he did such a thing. Mrs. Thompson wasn't as cruel as her husband, but she had her moments where she treated Max Jr. like he was an animal with an infectious disease.

All of those childhood experiences caught up to the young boy.

He decided there was only one way to deal with everything that had been happening to him: taking his own life.

The young man had very few friends who actually cared for him, but it wasn't enough in his opinion. There would always be a much larger crowd who would rather stay yards away from him.

It took him a while to find a piece of notebook paper and a pen in his room, but when he did, he immediately started writing:

_ If any of you are reading this letter...it's too late. Maybe you didn't follow me home, or maybe you couldn't get past the locked front door, but just know that if you did find this paper...I will always be grateful for you. You were some of the only ones who cared about me. _

_ Philip, you were the best friend anyone could ask for. You're so nice, always have been since we were young. Please don't think this was your fault. _

_ Claudette, my sweet and beautiful Claudette...I never told you how much I liked you, and it sucks that you had to find out this way. I'm sorry for never getting the courage to even say hi. You were always so kind to everyone. You always waved at me in the mornings, but I felt embarrassed… _

_ Sally, Amanda, Rin...you guys were like sisters. Evan and Michael were like my older brothers. _

_ I'm going to miss you all… _

_ Please don't blame yourselves. _

_ -Max “Billy” Thompson Jr. _

Max put the pen down and folded the paper before slipping it under the closed door so that it laid on the outside. He looked around his room and found an old scarf from when he was younger. He tested its durability and deemed it strong enough to do the job.

Tears fell freely down his face as he expertly tied the knot in the scarf. Years of being ordered around by his father gave Max a few skills that he never thought he'd need, but now he felt like something finally paid off. He left his room and headed to the basement to continue with his wish.

Philip had seen Max rush out of the classroom the moment someone made the cruel joke. The young African male shoved the apparent bully out of the way and ran after his best friend of a few years. He hadn't seen where Max went, so he tried asking a few stray teachers. One of them did say that they saw him leaving the building, and they genuinely attempted to stop him, but he just sprinted away.

It took Philip a few moments to get in contact with the rest of their friend group before they went off to find their missing friend. He even contacted Claudette, a young sophomore who had asked Philip about Max a few times. She apparently had a small crush on the country boy. She more than gladly agreed to help look for the man that captured her heart.

Every few minutes, someone would message the group chat to say that they haven't found Max in their area. They had all started at the school, checking different floors and empty rooms, but when they found nothing, they expanded their search to the whole town.

Philip chose to go straight to Max's house right after they left the school. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the younger man's truck in the driveway. He ran to the front door and knocked a few times. When he got no answer he checked to see if the door was unlocked. It wasn't. He crouched down and check the potted plant that Mr. Thompson kept near the steps. There he found a spare house key and used it to get inside.

“Billy? Buddy, where are you? We've been looking for you!”

Philip slowly roamed the halls of the Thompson residence until he saw the note before Max's door. He picked it up and opened it carefully. The moment he read the first sentence he barged into the room, only to see that it was empty. His next thought was the bathroom, but he didn't make it before he heard a loud thud in the basement. His heart raced as he ran down the hall and down the steps only to find his best friend lying on the concrete floor, his crumpled body unmoving for more than a moment.

The older boy ran to Max and quickly untied the scarf around his neck. Meanwhile, he dialed 911 and hurriedly explained the situation to them. He tried his best not to sound panicked, but seeing his longtime friend unresponsive made his heart race and his stomach drop.

“Billy...please, oh please do not leave me…”

He checked Max's pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it. It was weak, but nonetheless there. A text was sent to the group that he found Max, but not in the way any of them wanted. He silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket just so he could gently cradle Max in his arms.

The paramedics showed up almost two minutes later, rushing in to check on the unconscious teenager. They quickly took him away as a police officer entered the basement to take care of Philip. She asked him a few questions; how he was feeling, if he need anything, if he knew where Max’s parents were, etc.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to show up to the Thompson house. They each took turns comforting their fellow friend, making sure he was okay and well enough to tell them what had happened.

Max had been taken to the local hospital where they attempted to get in contact with his father, but to no avail. He didn’t have any other family members they could call, so when Philip brought the situation to his parents’ attention, they gladly accompanied him to visit Max. They knew his mother was gone and that his father was a no good.

When Philip finally made it to his best friend’s room, he smiled at the display before him. Max was sitting up in his bed, holding Claudette Morel’s hand in his own. The young woman had a big smile on her face as she sat in the chair beside his bed. The rest of their friend group sat gathered around them.

“You have no idea how glad we are to see you here with us, Billy. Promise us you won’t try that again…”

The country boy stared down at his lap and pressed his lips into a thin line. Everyone stayed quiet, but alert as the young man hummed.

“Yeah. It sucks that it took this incident for me to realize that I had people who cared for me. I always thought you guys were my friend because you all felt bad, but when I put my head through that hole...I thought about it, but I told myself it was too good to be true. After I awoke, Claudette was one of the first ones here for me and that’s when it became clear. I love you guys so much. Thank you for being my friends.”

Everyone in the room nodded their heads to him before Philip pulled his friend into a tight hug. He was trying his not to cry, but when he heard Max sniffle, he let the tears flow freely.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Phil. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me..."


End file.
